This specification relates to generating query refinements.
Internet search engines provide information about Internet accessible resources (e.g., Web pages, images, text documents, multimedia content) that are responsive to a user's search query by returning a set of search results in response to the query. A search result includes, for example, a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) and a snippet of information for resources responsive to a query. However, the set of search results that are presented to a user are not always what the user is trying to find. A search engine may present query refinements (e.g., other queries related to the user's search query) to the user to help the user find desired search results.